Wolf
'Character' A new forest green fictional character. Since his name was too long and not as catchy, others call him Wolf. He's as vicious as a wolf but crazier than a rabid one. More will be explained as he is prepared to meet Red and Blue and add even more chaos and anarchy than before. Wolf's special ability is a massive arsenal in his pockets ranging from K-bars to AC-130s. He also has a brother named Snake and a best friend named Fox. Wolf as a Marine 'Life of the Wolf' Born in the bay area of California. Wolf grew a wild side to him of adventure and a thirst for blood and battle and after joining the military after growing up in the forest. So drawn by fighting, Wolf developed a natural ability to carry any weapon in his pockets. this is exactly why he doesn't have a girlfriend or any friend at all, because he either scared them off or killed them. (for Wolf's child life, see Young Wolf) Now Wolf lives in the wilderness of the mountain range so when something goes wrong, when he's in the city, he heads to the hills... literally. That is a frequent amount of times on a weekly basis. Wolf only hangs out with friends if he happens to run into them, if he gets invited, or has nothing better to do. But then at times they run into him at the worse time. Wolf sometimes prefers to venture alone by himself just to prove to himself more that he can take care of himself. Even though his other friends try to find him he makes it an effort not to be found. Wolf has never been interested in having a relationship with anyone because he believes they will only slow him down and cause him to be less of a wild animal and more like a trained one with a broken spirit. Therefore he will only hump and dump girls he finds interesting. His true passion is being free and doing whatever he wants that makes him feel alive. Every now and then Wolf takes a job of doing commercials. 'Catch Phrase' *"Gun Hoe!" 'Abilities' *Own style of martial arts fighting. *Expert shot. (even with shaky hands). *Knife specialist. *Can completely hide in his hat. *Can duplicate his hat. *Can use hat as a storage unit. *High senses, including Wolf senses and ninja senses. *Has cyborg suit. 'Powers' *Pulls any type of weaponry out from his pockets ranging from small pocket knives to AC-130's. *Epic Time (Mercenary) *Overkill. *The Lone Wolf. *Primal Rage. *Blade Mode. (Cyborg) *Hat World. 'Wolf's Modes' 'Overkill' Overkill Mode causes him to increase his killing rate and evasion. Wolf enhances his attributes as far as strength, power, speed, endurance, and awareness. This is caused by Wolf's growing adrenaline rush as he continues to fight and can not be subdued by any sedatives due to rush of battle. Wolf could now fight quicker, run faster, feel less pain, and predict more oncoming attacks along with knowing his surroundings. 'The Lone Wolf' The Lone Wolf Mode gives him near invulnerability and the abilty to levitate and use every weapon he takes out. He acquires strength to his abilities by 1,000%. Wolf gains this Mode by placing his earphones on and plays "Children of the Gun", which is his favorite song, while in Overkill mode. This mode gives Wolf a ghostly silverish glow affect around him and his eyes. 'Primal Rage' Primal Rage not only enhances his attributes and his abilities to perfection, but is unable to control on who he uses it against. This mode is like a mixture of both Overkill and The Lone Wolf modes, except this mode is fueled by his rage. It also overdrives his killing efficiency and mobility to blurring speed, and it also gives him the ability to become immune to effects of others power over him. He uses offensive attacks and cunning manuever to confuse or trick the enemy and has some subconcious to learn his opponents moves of defense and an attack to penetrate through it and always finds a weakness in his opponent in due time. This mode also replaced any feeling of pain or soreness into rage pretty much giving him a full range of unlimited growing energy and strength. It is also like a healing ability to gain more stamina through pain. Whatever pain he recieves he gains more strength. This makes Wolf a far more dangerous and deadly opponent to fight against. Only fighting Wolf in a long battle will ensure him of victory. Magic has little effect on him since he can shatter any kind of force field in one punch by the tremendous trauma of the punch. Wolf is engulfed in red flames, in Primal Rage Mode, that grows higher to display his rise of strength and rage. The only flaw is that he cannot control who he kills or tell friend from foe. He mainly focuses on a main target and kills all who get in his way. After Wolf kills his main target he will move on to anything else that he can see. Wolf can only come out of this mode if either the foe flees far beyond the area for an hour or if Wolf kills everyone that he can see. Most times Wolf tries not to fall into this mode by trying to keep his cool by seeing everything as a joke. Sample of Wolf in Overkill Mode Sample of Wolf in Primal rage Note: If Wolf gets into any of his modes, he can become immune to mind control, body control, or mind reading. Each mode fills him with so much uncontrollable rage and adrenaline that Wolf is being controlled by his energy rather than himself. 'Young Wolf' He was a silent and shy kid who never really had friends or spoke much to anyone. He was lonely and kept to himself while lots of kids made fun of him or ignored him. Although he liked to spend his days playing by himself outside and explored where ever he never travelled before. Sometimes if someone did talk to him and he walked away, that person would get killed in some random incident as Young Wolf just casually walked on. Then he met Fox who openly asked him to be her friend. Young Wolf was too nervous to respond to any sort of gesture since no one ever really paid attention to him which caused him to become confused when someone did notice him. Still as awkward as young Wolf was, Fox had a feeling that there was something more to Wolf and wanted to wait and see what it was. This is what Wolf wondered about everyday when she was happy to see him again. Soon after they became friends that were close as brother and sister. Wolf began to open up a bit, but still a bit shy and quiet, but at least he talked a bit more. Young Wolf soon fell out of his awkwardness in 4th grade, when he slaughtered his entire class including the teacher after being bullied and picked on for the last time. Then was the beginning of his lust for battle and bloodshed after brutally killing every child in horrible ways using his surrounding enviroment from pencils, to ruler, to desks, to glue, etc. That was when Young Wolf first entered Primal Rage Mode. Afterwards he escaped from being captured by fleeing to the mountain range and living in the forest where he was raised by wolves. Wolf studied the ways of wolves and their rituals of being accepted as one of the pack and soon found his place as one of them and later became the alpha wolf of the pack. 'Jobs' 'Vigilante' A new super hero joining the fight against crime with extreme prejudice with Batman and Bloser. Lone Wolf wears a wolf eared mask, a wolf fur vest, and a wolf tail. Even though he is Wolf, he has to make the impression that he is friends with no one and cares for no one but himself. He openly kills all criminals (like the punisher) and never gives up a hunt. He still contains his regular abilities, but sticks to melee bladed weapons. Trade mark is his use of metal claws on his right fist (like wolverine but four claws) that he uses the most for his attacks. Lone Wolf also plays the part of a serious crime fighter and shows no tolerance for letting criminals live after a crime. He will even go as far as attacking anyone who tries to stop him even if it is the good guys. Lone Wolf's super hero move is the Wolf Blade, where he forms a giant wolf out of all kinds of knives and swords with Lone Wolf in the center of the wolf protected by a barrier of blades. Lone Wolf has also moved into the city making it his own territory to fight crime meaning that he will fight anyone who get's in his way. No one, not even his own friends know of his true identity becuase he will even attack them if they get in his way. Even if someone knew who he was they would have no chance of convincing others of it. Wolf changes identities in completely isolated places to make sure no camera or spot hole can see him change. His face is covered by multiple layers of mask and only he can pull it off completely by his own will and no one elses. Sample of Lone Wolf Using blades both normal and Lone Wolf Mode 'Cyborg Ninja' After Wolf tricked Professor Stick, Wolf was made into a cyborg ninja to make himself ten times what he was before. Wolf was looking for a new way to kill people rather than rely on his own powers, so this was the perfect oppurtunity when he heard of Professor Stick. After Wolf was then striped of his cyborg upgrade, Wolf came to Cybertime Systems to fix the suit so it can come off and on at will. When ever Wolf needs a ninja to do some work, he now can call his suit to attactch itself to him and get the job done. When Wolf gets into his suit, he places all safety aside to unleash his cyborg capabilities. He goes on a ninja cyborg rampage and will not stop until he has had enough fun in his new suit. Other times Wolf will go on impossible ninja missions. These are the only times Wolf will not try to kill everyone but sneak in without detection or alerting the guards. Wolf's Cyber Power Swords can cut through any metal and is able to cross through any forcefield like a ghost, but still damage whatever is behind the forcefield. It can power up to also work like a devestating hammer. The blade will cause itself not to slice at all but send out a massive vibration to shatter whatever it strikes.the spinning generator is the powering devise and the higher the sound it makes as it charges the higher the damage will be either when it cuts or smashes. The sword only reads Wolf's DNA and brain waves to become active in his hands, But will shut off and fall to pieces in anyone elses possession. Blade Mode gives Wolf the ability to make blurring speed strikes. As everything around Wolf moves at extreme slow movements, Wolf attacks at normal speed for him to make clean fast slices through his enemies with his cyber blade. Sample of Wolf as a cyborg 'Mercenary' Wolf first became interested under the occupation of mercenary. He always wanted to get paid for killing or destroying something so when the first small job of someone asking Wolf to take a place out of business for money, he took it without question and ended up taking the job as a mercenary. Wolf only uses firing weapons as a mercenary. Wolf is by far the most paid and well known merc to do his job and complete it. Wolf gets his money and thirts for violence in one job. Sample of how Wolf Fights with guns 'Assassin' Wolf joined the assassin group only to go into business on his own as a rouge assassin. He mainly targeted big gang organizations because they always gave him a challenge and had the most money, plus no one really cared if they were killed anyway besides their families. Wolf welcomed the bounties and death threats from the crime lord's families for the attention and the fact it would make a name for himself. Wolf will use up to small blades and silent guns to kill with in stealth kills but will use whatever he can to fight his way out to escape, even if it means his own opponents weapons even if they try to use them on him. Sample of Wolf as an assassin 'A.C.T.' A team that Wolf created for his friends, Alpha Crew Team (ACT) Whenever something important needs to be done, they come together to help each other to achieve their goal. 'Wolf Facts' *Always finds a way to kill. *Has done a quiz with his creator. *Has little respect for his creator. *Always finds the weakness to defeat his opponent either by death or sealing. *Always plans ahead and lures opponents into traps. *Cunning and extremely clever. *Mischievious. *Strategic. *Wolf's cleverness and stragey in battle makes him more of a deadly threat than anyone. *Unpredictable. *Very competitive. *Trigger happy. *Prankster. *Is the biggest dick. *Lusts for action. *Love for guns and knives. *Loves getting into trouble. *More interested in killing and action than women. *Solves problems with killing. (reason he doesn't have a girlfriend) *Sometimes psychotic. *Massive weapon arsenal in his pockets. (don't ask how) *Low concern for others safety. *Smart mouth. *Masochist. *Finds pleasure in killing. *Improved senses (after training at the Nature's Ninja Clan) *Part Of The Nature's Ninja Clan. *Student under Raccoon. *His hat was too big for him as a child, but wore it anyway. *His first kills were in the fourth grade. *Wolf's energy boost rapidly comes from hearing his favorite song. *Has a brother. *Has a brother sister bond with Fox only. *Will turn to Primal Rage Mode if anyone harms Fox. *Power up is called "Overkill Mode". *He achieves Overkill Mode by raising his adrenaline to the max. *Wolf's Ultimate power is called "The Lone Wolf Mode". *He achieves The Lone Wolf Mode by listening to his favorite song while in Overkill Mode. *Wolf's unstable power is called Primal Rage Mode. *He achieves Primal Rage Mode by raising his anger to the max. *Kills friend or foe in Primal Rage Mode. *Two ways of exiting Primal Rage Mode: one is having no one else left to kill. Second is a secret that only Fox knows. *Primal Rage Mode gives Wolf the ablility to shatter magic or energy barriers. *Can hide inside hat. *Hat has regenerative powers. *A comical ability with his hat is that when someone takes it off his head, it becomes fake and another hat is revealed underneath it. *Wolf has the fastest draw for weapons than anyone in existence. *Gets serious when someone takes Fox away. *Avoids Primal Rage Mode most of the time. *Relaxes by going on killing sprees. *Became a mercenary. *Has two personalities. *Became an assassin. *Wolf has made himself, Fox, and Lad into a special fighting team. *Wolf likes to send exploding gifts to people on April Fools Day. *Wolf helps out Red and Blue remake songs. *Has been in a Death Battle with The Raccoon. *Created a small team called ACT (Alpha Crew Team). *Leader of ACT. *Shares his home with Red after Blue purposed to Pink. *Sometimes fights for the weak. *Only fucks women once and leaves them. *May be considered the most clever and deadly person. *Has a double life as the Lone Wolf vigilante. *As the Lone Wolf, he only uses sharp melee weapons. *Is not good with kids. *Became a half Cyborg Ninja. *Cyborg body makes him ten times strong and fast as he was before. *Can enter super sonic speeds to break the sound barrier in his cyborg suit. *Uses a high tech power suit when he becomes a cyborg. *Has a Cyber Power Sword. *Had a moment of flashbacks with Blink. *Deep inside is willing to save everyone he could. *Will appear as one of the main charaters of DFFU. *Has a deep special connection with Fox. *Made his suit compatible with Fox. *Will remain in Primal Rage Mode if Fox dies. 'Friends Met' Recently a part of the Nature's Ninja Clan of Raccoon who is master of the clan. This has enhanced his abilty to unlock his special power faster and give him sharper reflexes and awareness. He is sworn not to tell of the location or teachings of the NNC. Later Wolf joined up as a mercenary, as it was the thing he loved to do that payed him well enough. After Wolf's years as a mercenary, he found that he wanted a side job that paid well and didn't require certain restrictions. That's when the assassins came in. Red and Blue Wolf has formed a brother like bond with Red and Blue. Red the figurative twin brother and Blue the small picked on brother. Lord Tourettes Wolf is friends with Lord Tourettes mostly because of the pranks he can play on with him. Trollz0r He is friends with Trollz0r because of the competition between them to become the ultimate gamer. Raccoon Raccoon is his master at the Nature's Ninja Clan, so sometimes he shows respect to him as a friend. Stacy Stacy and Wolf are off and on (no pun intended) at times. Mostly Stacy tries to still get used to Wolf and his sudden outbusts of homicide, destruction, and bloodlust, but she likes to hang with Wolf just for the crazy events she gets to be a part of. Broseph Even though Wolf treats him like shit sometimes, Wolf still likes to hang out with Broseph when he feels like it. Silver Wolf happened to meet Silver when the Ninjas came to announce the tournaments. But due to a little crack made at Wolf, Silver found himself looking down the barrel of a pistol by Wolf. Fox Childhood best friend of Wolf and seductress in many ways. She finally finds Wolf after years from when he came out of the military. Snake Pretty much the opposite of Wolf in a lot of ways. The both of them are like a new version of Red and Blue with Wolf as the psychotic trouble chaser and Snake as the partly down-to-earth professional. Foully Found this parrot at his cottage and decided to keep him for his charming language and new set of pranks he can use Foully for. Emily ' She sometimes hangs out with Wolf either to bother him or just have fun with whatever he does to cause a disturbance. Although when she tries to prank Wolf sometimes he uses her pranks against her or just ignores them just to make her see how far she is from actually pranking Wolf. 'Fifi Wolf has a hate/love relationship with Fifi, as in he hates her but she loves him. No matter what Wolf does or says to Fifi she will always be attached to him like a scar. Always a part of him until the day he dies and a constant reminder of a horrible mistake he made. Lad A Scotsman from the highlands that came to America one day to find anyone he can call his equal. He so happens to find Wolf and becomes his best mate, as he puts it, and now sees Wolf where he set up his new pub in the mountains called the Drunken Bear. Grox ' Not really his friend, but not his enemy either. Grox, as Wolf calls him, puts up with his behavior sometimes when ever he wants to hang out with Wolf. Grox sometimes leaves Wolf when he is acting too wild and crazy which tends to annoy Grox, but sometimes comes back to try to just hang out again and sometimes leaves when he can't take Wolf anymore. 'Rapper After a failed attempt at trying to kill rapper as a random target, Red introduces them both. Then thanks to Bruce's assassination attempt on Rapper, Due to Wolf's involvement, the two recognized each others skills to kill and became friends. Vio A die hard nerd of the star wars franchise. After getting to know Wolf a bit more, she has considered him an ally that she could trust but still keep a cautious eye on. Ryle Met in battle against Saigron and grew to respect his potential in battle. Wolf sometimes likes to compete against Ryle on who can casue the most destruction. Whoop Wolf caught Whoop walking through his territory and ambushed him preparing to kill. After Wolf discovered Whoops little curse/gift, they accepted each other as good friends to hang out and have wild destructive adventures. 'Neutral' Darla, Charlotte, Madelene 'Enemies Made' Jesse, Wednesday, Gold, Silver, Orion, Stephen, Gustav, Fireblaze, Bruce and Twisted ''' After the mishap of "Having a Blast" Wolf managed to gain a shitload of enemies. But he is not bothered much by it, due to the fact that a lot of people want him dead. Wolf actually like the fact that he is now well known even as an enemy to many. '''Secret Agents or the World It is not yet clear whether he agents of the system are now on a look out for Wolf and his small team to return so they can have their revenge on them. Street Artist Wolf, with the assistance of Red and Blue, interrupted their birthday party just to kill them on his killing spree. Now that this has happened the Street Artists will eventually return and try to kill the three that ruined their party. Shi Ba Now arch enemy of Wolf and Red for not only killing him, but stopping his plan to finally crushing the Nature's Ninja Clan. Now Wolf and Red may have to keep an eye out for Golden Lotus Dragon assassins. Pedo Bear Even though Pedo Bear is a game program, his humiliation and overkill death left him now rageful and filled with hate for Wolf. For now he lies in wait for the chance to give Wolf his game over, Pedo Bear style. Earl Grey Has become quite a problem with Wolf after his first encounter. Even though Earl Grey still doesn't know the identity of Lone Wolf, he still manages to cause trouble for him. Gerald Butler Appears in The Fox Hunt and is involved with kidnapping Fox along with Earl Grey. Jackal Time traveled to modern times to find his match in killing and fighting. He will do anything and go through anyone to achive his goal in fighting Wolf in a one on one fight to the death to become the ultimate killer. Saigron The arch enemy of everyone. He waits for the right time to strike while collecting power and souls. One of his threats is Wolf after knowing how powerful and cunning he is in battle and his connection to other powerful beings to aid him to fight Saigron if he were to be attacked by him. The only way Saigron could be defeated is if a group of powerful beings were to work together in order to stop Saigron. Let Let became super pissed when Wolf interfered with her fight with Vio. now she has a made it personal to either turn Wolf to the dark side or kill him. 'Wolf in motion' http://alpha-lonewolf.deviantart.com/art/1-second-take-down-animation-398516136 'Wolf's Gallery' Awesome 3.jpg|Time to go *'BOOM'* Untitled.jpg|War For Dessert. Awesome 2.jpg|Gun Hoe! Awesome.jpg|Mercy is a name for pussies. Awesome 4.jpg|See Jane Fuck! Virtual Brutality.jpg|Holy Retro Shit Gun hoe 2.jpg|Noooo! Not the pepper sack! Awesome 5.jpg|Mercy is a name for pussies. Awesome 7.jpg|Oh my! Please I didn’t mean to of-FUCK you. Awesome 9.jpg|Well if you think it will be SHITTING faster. Awesome 12.jpg|So what do you like to do? Awesome 13.jpg|Hi there. Awesome 14.jpg|Please dude, can’t I take a break? Awesome 15.jpg|OW! Awesome 16.jpg|Oh fucking pixel balls. Awesome 17.jpg|I think I got just the thing. Awesome 18.jpg|FUCK! Awesome 19.jpg|That’s for making this game so hard. Awesome 21.jpg|OH MY GOD YOU FUCKIN’ MORONS!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?! Awesome 10.jpg|You really SHIT so? Awesome 23.jpg|Round one…FIGHT! Awesome 24.jpg|I hate you Awesome 26.jpg|Honto, Honto, Honto, Honto! Awesome 27.jpg|Some good things never change. Awesome 28.jpg|Let's go see a war movie and fuck! Awesome 30.jpg|THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!!! Awesome 29.jpg|I'm a fucking cheat code. Young Wolf.jpg|Young Wolf Wolf and Fox Meeting.jpg|Meeting of Wolf and Fox. Awesome 31.jpg|Remember shoot first and shoot them again later. Awesome 32.jpg|Who is that kid? Awesome 36.jpg|You brought us back here to become Janitors? Awesome 37.jpg|you must fight with onry two mien. Awesome 41.jpg|Are you enjoying yourself? Awesome 43.jpg|It's Time For A DEATH BATTLE!!! Awesome 42.jpg|Assholes, start your engines! The Lone Wolf.jpg|This is my territory! Awesome 58.jpg|Alpha Crew Awesome 61.jpg|Imitating Mr. Dingleberry Awesome 60.jpg|First impressions suck Awesome 59.jpg|Primal Rage!!! Awesome 62.jpg|Now you've done it laddy Alpha Crew Team.png Awesome 66.jpg|Matrix Downloaded Having a Blast.jpg|Having a Blast Sticks and Lightsabers.png Back to the Past.png Alpha Crew Team 3.png Fifi's Day Out 2.png Another Day With Fifi.png Fanon School 2.png The Nerd Strikes Back.png Brothers Reunite.png Fanon School 4.png Resident Zombies Memesis 2.png Resident Zombies Memesis.png Epic Rivalry.png Request 7.png I Like To Start The Fire.jpg TheWorld'sEnd2.png 00 douches.png Moronic BFFs.png Justified.png Epic Wolf 2.png 'Wolf's Voice' Voice of Link in this abridged series 'Wolf's Theme's' Action Theme This is used for either fighting enemies or a one on one battle. Sneaking Theme This theme is mainly used if Wolf is sneaking through places in a or taking out an enemy facility unnoticed. Overkill Mode Theme Wolf's theme for entering his 1st stage in power mode. Lone Wolf Mode Theme Wolf's theme for his 2nd stage power mode. Primal Rage Mode Theme ' '''Wolf's theme for his final stage power mode. '''Lone Wolf's Theme' For Wolf's vigilante theme 'Fav Songs' *Children of the Gun (Drowning Pool, Machinima version) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) *Animal I Have Become (Three Days Grace) Category:Characters